After Scandals
by Thaliana
Summary: What happened between Scandals and opening night?  Kurt and Blaine obviously made up, but how? When?  Written for Klaine week: Missing Moments.  Read and Review, Please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Klaine.**

**Note: It's Klaine week. Missing Moments day. And while I posted the story Apology, which was kinda a missing moment from Michael, and thought about just using it, I was reading Neaf's live-blogging of The First Time and realized 'Blaine would live hella far from West Lima. How could he walk home?' And while Neaf was all for Kurt letting Blaine walk, and not going after him, I wasn't. So…this is what came out of it. Because I don't think Blaine was trying to hurt Kurt, he was just…being oblivious!Blaine, as usual. So…just read it. And review. Please. If you recognize the tone of the 'get in the car scene' from a very popular movie starring Reese Witherspoon, well...good for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scandals: The Aftermath<p>

"I think I'm just going to walk home."

"Blaine!"

Kurt settled heavily against the driver's seat, the tears of frustration marring his vision. Why did he ever suggest they do this? Why did he encourage Blaine to drink? Couldn't he remember what had happened the last time? The first time Blaine gets drunk around Kurt, he kisses Rachel, and then questions his own sexuality. The second time, he practically eye-fucks Kurt while dancing with Sebastian of all people. Sebastian. Kurt must have sat there fifteen minutes, just trying to calm himself enough to drive home.

Wait. Blaine was going to walk home. Home for Blaine was hours away. It made absolutely no sense. Kurt wiped his eyes, started the car, and backed out of the parking spot. He drove slowly, looking for Blaine the entire time. Finally, he sighted his inebriated boyfriend, shoulders slumped, feet scuffing the ground as he trudged along the sidewalk. Kurt rolled down the window on the passenger side. "Blaine, please, get in the car," he said.

"I'm walking home, Kurt. Just go."

"I'm not letting you walk that far. It'll take you hours and we have school in the morning. Let me give you a ride."

"Just go."

"Blaine, as usual, you aren't wearing socks," said Kurt, trying another tactic. "You'll have blisters, and you won't be able to dance, and opening night is only two days away. Besides, what if you catch cold? You can't perform as Tony if you can't sing. Just get in the damned car, Blaine!"

Blaine sighed. Even in his still tipsy state, he knew Kurt was right. And it wouldn't be fair to the others who had put such work into the play to have their lead out sick. He got into the car, letting his head fall back against the seat. "Thanks."

"Mmm hmm." Kurt turned up the radio, flipping to a specific play list on his iPod. Blaine reached over and turned down the radio, covering Kurt's hand with his. Kurt pulled his hand away, locked the doors, and pulled out onto the street.

"Pretty stupid to try to coerce you into sex in the Scandals parking lot," he said quietly. "Gay bar or not, people would have seen. And it wouldn't have been safe."

"I love how that's your problem with the situation," Kurt said quietly. "Let's just get through this drive as painlessly as possible, okay?" He turned the radio back up.

He'd chosen 'their' play list. And three songs in, tension in the car thick enough to cut with a knife, _Perfect _started.

Kurt didn't even realize he was singing along until Blaine joined in, on the chorus. It was their song. It had been, for some time. Ever since that day, when Kurt had been upset, hurting, over something someone else had said, it didn't matter who, and he and Blaine had been in the car, and Blaine had just started singing to him. It would be their song from then on. They sang the second verse, with Blaine on counter-point, their harmonies blending perfectly as usual.

Blaine segued into the rap, and Kurt couldn't help but admire that, even under the influence, he still got all the words right. He pulled the car over as the song wound down and turned to face Blaine over the center console. "I'm mad at you," Kurt said quietly.

"I know. And I don't fully understand it, but I know," Blaine said.

"You don't…Blaine, do you remember dancing with Sebastian? Do you remember?"

"Kurt, we came here because you wanted to."

"And you spent all night dancing with Sebastian!"

"And you spent the night nursing a Shirley Temple, doing your best impression of a wall-flower! I dance, Kurt, it's what I do. And if you weren't going to dance with me, I was going to dance by myself! And Sebastian was just there! I wanted YOU out there with me. But…you were too busy…wait. Was that Karofsky?"

"Don't change the subject. So you danced with Sebastian because I wouldn't dance with you? Why didn't you just ask?" Kurt gave a wordless, frustrated scream.

"I kept looking at you, and you just gave me that little 'have fun with your friend' smile you always give when you don't want to be where we are and you're just there to indulge me. But tonight, I was indulging you! I didn't want to be there, but the music…" Blaine sighed. "Why didn't you just come dance? Why?"

"I did…"

"Ultimately," Blaine said. "Of course you did. When your jealousy got to be enough for you. Don't think I didn't see the looks you were shooting Sebastian. I thought we went there to have fun. But it was all for you to show off, wasn't it."

"Maybe a little," Kurt admitted. "Can we chalk this all up to one big misunderstanding? And just go home? Please? Blaine, I'm tired."

"Of course," Blaine said. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. For drinking so much, again, for doing whatever it is you think I did with Sebastian, for not making you dance with me. I loved it when you joined us, you know. That was…it was so great to be able to dance with you, without anyone judging us."

"It was nice, wasn't it," Kurt said. "Blaine…when we do have sex, I don't care about fields of lilac, or Sting, or anything except it being about us. About you and me, together. I don't want it to be rushed, I don't want it to be because some event pushed us into it. I want it to be because we both want it. I want it to be because we're in love, and I want it to be perfect."

Blaine nodded. "It wouldn't have been perfect tonight."

"No," Kurt agreed. "It wouldn't. Kiss and make up?" He leaned over the console.

Blaine kissed him gently, cupping Kurt's jaw in his hand. Then he pulled back. "Still love me?"

"Of course I do. I'll always love you, Blaine. Even when you make me mad."

They shared another quiet smile, visible only in the muted light from a nearby streetlamp. Then, Kurt put the car in gear and headed for Blaine's house. They'd be okay. There wasn't another choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! This one was written in half an hour before I have to run to do a job, and won't be back until after midnight.<strong> **Hope you enjoyed! And if not, tell me why!**


End file.
